


Phan Drabbles

by PepsiTigress



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, small stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiTigress/pseuds/PepsiTigress
Summary: I decided to upload this as a dumpster of sorts. It's filled with drabbles that I've written while bored, or inspired.





	Phan Drabbles

 The night had started as it always had, sitting at each other's laptops whilst watching their favorite shows on the BBC channel, many were food related. Talking to each other about the episode or yelling at the telly as though the people behind the screen could possibly hear them. For one boy with jet-black wispy hair and blue eyes, it was going on bedtime. Many times the raven, Phil, would be in bed sometime around 11:30 or midnight depending on what was going on, and if he had a lot on his mind.

He switched off his laptop and turned to his best friend of all time named Dan, saying, "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, okay, bear?" The typical nickname from the young Phil, well, he was not exactly younger; he did act younger, though. He sat his laptop on the side table, stretched, and he shuffled out of the living room, heading to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, he extracted each contact from his bright cotton blue eyes and placed them in the contact case, filling them with solution. He placed his typical pair of glasses on and stared at himself in the mirror.

He did not feel very attractive but he did not feel as though he was unattractive. He wanted to be attractive like Harry Styles and Evan Peters to get attention from a certain someone. He shook his head, grabbed his tooth brush and toothpaste, and began to brush his teeth. Swirling the foaming paste in his mouth with the tooth brush, he thought about when he first met Dan. He thought that Dan was very good looking even though many would make condescending comments about how the two looked quite feminine. Oh, well, Phil thought to himself. He spat the foam into the sink, rinsed his mouth out, and he went out the door, turning the light out.

He took one step out to run into the younger male and felt himself tense up. "Sorry," he said with a nervous laugh, the smell of delicious cinnamon escaped his mouth.

Dan just laughed a little and moved past Phil. "You're fine," the brunet replied, taking his toothbrush out of the mirror cabinet. He brushed his own teeth and watched Phil leave to go to his own room.

Phil softly thought to himself, What am I feeling right now? Why do I suddenly get tense around Dan?

The raven shook his head, shut his bedroom door, and turned out the light, getting into bed to sleep. Sleep never did take over him. He was far too anxious to sleep just thinking about bumping into Dan like that in the bathroom. It was as if Phil was expecting Dan to do something to him, and, by that, Phil meant a kiss from Dan himself.

He forced his eyes shut, telling himself to sleep instead of thinking about Dan's inviting brown eyes that made his stomach flutter with love. Was this love?


End file.
